


Barry's Christmas Present

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Olivarry, olivarry holiday weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble! Barry gives his boyfriend a special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Christmas Present

“So, are you gonna tell me what your secret present is yet?” Oliver asked as Barry led him into Star Labs.

 Barry grinned and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Don’t lie, you love surprises.” 

They entered the cortex, and Oliver’s eyes immediately jumped to the new addition in the room.  “Is that-”

 “Your very own mannequin for your Green Arrow suit?” Barry interrupted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Yeah! I know that Joe isn’t exactly the most welcoming, but I wanted to show you that you can come over anytime. Provided you don’t shoot me in the back, of course.” 

“You’re never going to let that one go, are you?” Oliver asked, shaking his head. He was grinning, though. “Thanks, Barry,” he said, turning to hug him.

 “Merry Christmas, Ollie.”


End file.
